


Octo Erection

by Infinite_Volume



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Bukkake, Destruction, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Growth, Huge balls, Jeans, Large Cock, Octo Expansion DLC, Other, Penis Size, Pheromones, Public Masturbation, Teasing, excessive cum, gaping, huge cock, hyper, hyper cock, hyper cum, musk, weaponized cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: [Commissioned Work]  A re-imagining of the ending of the Octo Expansion DLC for Splatoon 2, but Marina has a massive cock. She hasn't had an opportunity to relieve herself in a while, and her backed-up balls are keeping her in agony as a powerful weapon threatens to blow Inkopolis to smithereens.
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Pressurized Octoling

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by @RexicTheKing

When Marina got word from Pearl that they’d be loading into their helicopter to meet up with Eight and the others, she tried her best to shoot the idea down. The amnesiac Octoling that she and Pearl had helped guide through the Deepsea Metro was finally on her way out, along with Agent 3 and Cap’n Cuttlefish. While Marina was overjoyed that she was able to be of help guiding Eight – a fellow Octoling – out of their servitude as a test subject underground, she wished that she and Pearl didn’t have to go out immediately as a part of the rescue party. Marina had been at her radio and computer for hours on end, staring intently at the action through hacked CCTV cameras and providing all of the analysis and technological aid that she could offer.

Much to her discomfort, being such an active part of Eight’s breakout from the Deepsea Metro left Marina with practically no time at all to attend to her personal needs. The action had been non-stop. The marathon through the metro had dragged on for longer than even the most protracted, exhausting live performances Marina had ever powered through. Being on-call 24/7 didn’t leave Marina with a single minute for herself, and she could feel the consequences of having long-ignored her body’s needs. Of all the things that she’d been forced to neglect, none felt greater and more distracting than the swelling pressure within her tight-fitting jeans.

She shuffled over to the helipad right outside their base of operations, chasing after Pearl who had broken out into a gleeful, long-strided sprint to the copter the instant that she could justify its use as a rescue vehicle. Marina tried to keep up, but while moving her legs as little as possible. The longer her own strides, the more she could feel her burning package throb against her thighs. Her balls gurgled, sloshing full of cum, stressing the front button of her pants. Pearl bounded far ahead, hopping into the helicopter before Marina had even made it half-way.

“Pearl, o-on second thought, don’t you think you can handle this on your own? I can stay back here – provide some more support from my computer…After, like, a little minute-long break?” She bargained desperately for some time alone. Hell – it didn’t even need to be totally alone; Marina just wanted a break before being thrust into any more work. The rescue operation seemed as good as finished at that point anyway. All that needed to be done was meet Eight and the others at the top of the elevator taking them up to sea level.

Marina’s tiptoeing around her needs seemed to be amusing Pearl. The devious little gremlin of a squid girl wouldn’t let her costar miss out on a fun ride in their brand-new helicopter, and she sure as hell didn’t feel like letting Marina get away with beating around the bush like that. Pearl knew exactly what Marina was trying to hide with that vague language. How _couldn’t_ she know? As an idol duo and absolute best friends, they knew each other’s secrets just as well as they knew their own. She knew that Marina would be too polite about things to straight-up refuse coming along. Pearl also knew that if she pushed Marina in just the right ways, she’d come along despite all the protesting.

Pearl shouted back with playful impatience. “Marina! You forgot your laptop! What if we still need you to do more techy stuff for us?”

“ _Wha_ - _?_ ”

Marina was still walking up to the helicopter, though it wasn’t to get inside. She just needed to keep within earshot of Pearl, so that she could talk herself out of having to go. Just as Pearl observed, Marina was making her way to the helipad empty-handed. Instead, Marina’s open palms gripped the throbbing, painfully constricted bulge in her denim legwear. That was part of the reason Marina felt so uncomfortable: She wasn’t wearing the soft, stretchy leggings that she normally had on during hours-long concerts. While the thin-strapped, breathable undershirt around her chest was easy to move around in, the designer jeans she put on that morning were anything but. It was situations like these that made Marina seriously question the value Inkling culture placed fashion – the cultural idea that you live and die by looking fly. She looked stylish as all get-out, but felt more tightly wrapped than a whale tangled in a fishing net.

“ _Dooooooooooon’t_ worry, Marina – I’ll grab your PC for you!” With a freedom of movement that made Marina jealous, Pearl skipped back from the helicopter to Marina’s desk and grabbed up the computer they’d been using to help their friends. Pearl shut the foldable computer and shoved it in her knee-length hoodie’s oversized front-pocket. She had zoomed straight past Marina, really showing off just how easy it was for her to move without a massive slab of meat between her legs. Pearl’s oversized, comfy sweatshirt made extra-long strides a trivial task. “I’ll even help you get to the helicopter quicker. I can push ya, bud!”

Pearl plowed into Marina’s back, wrapping her arms around the exposed, chocolate hips of Marina’s twitching body and laying her dainty Inkling fingers above Marina’s. Pearl could feel the powerful throbbing of Marina’s cock now too. She could tell that Marina really _was_ backed up. Not only was Marina’s shaft as thick as her thigh and unmissably bulging from underneath her pants, the throbbing of Marina’s pulse ran through that fat half-chub like a kick-drum. The beats were so heavy that Pearl felt half-inclined to record them to sample for a future track.

“ _Hahaha!_ ” Pearl couldn’t hold herself back from laughing. For as nice as Marina liked to act, she had one mean sea cucumber down in her drawers. It was rare for Marina to act uncool – the competitive atmosphere of a good Splatfest notwithstanding – so Pearl felt nothing but confident that she’d be able to lead Marina around for some fun like this. “Hurry, DJ _Hyper_ fresh…Eight and the others need us to pick ‘em up, remember?”

Marina could feel nervous sweat running down her brow. She couldn’t help but keep on a slightly toothy smirk either – another nervous reflex.

“ _I-I_ guess…”

Like that, Pearl pushed Marina forward to the helipad. While Pearl pushed her petite breasts against Marina’s back, she could feel the baseline of the thin-waisted Octoling’s deliciously thick cock hitting harder than ever.


	2. Fertilized Octoling

Flying high above the ocean with a fleet of ordinance and speaker-towing aircraft behind them, the idols of Off the Hook kept eyes out for Eight. Apparently, she had just reached the surface after a surprise altercation with that freaky telephone and a sanitized Agent 3. Despite the tough fight she faced, Eight was able to make it through while Pearl and Marina watched over the laptop they brought.  
“Told ya we’d wanna bring this thing with us,” Pearl smiled at Marina as the two of them looked over their friends. The smile on Pearl’s face was smug – knowing, too. She knew Marina could hardly focus on the fight. The squirming octoling was doing everything she could to keep from getting fully erect. She was practically glued to her seat in the back of the helicopter.  
“Y-yeah, Pearl…You were right…”  
Marina had to keep her voice low and her sentences short. Just speaking sent subtle vibrations down her body and into her dick, and even those subtle vibrations were starting to become too much. While the copter felt smooth as butter to Pearl, Marina felt every jostle and shift in their momentum as the aircraft circled the top of the platform they were expecting Eight to emerge from.  
“Hey!” Pearl shouted, “It’s her! I found ‘em, yo!”  
Jumping up and down in excitement, bursting with more energy than a splat bomb, Pearl grabbed a mic off the rack of gear in their helicopter. She and Marina did intend to play a Splatfest in this thing eventually, so it was decked out with all the weapons and audio equipment their enormous salaries could buy. There was even a stage and lights hanging down by some cables! The aircraft was like a mobile dream-venue, made even better by the fact that Pearl practically had her own personal armory in the back.  
Now that she had a hot mic in her hands, she shouted down to the platform that Eight, Cuttlefish, and an unconscious Agent 3 had risen up on.  
“EIGHT! WE GOT YOU!”  
The cream and pink Inkling swiftly signaled their pilot to bring the copter closer to the ground. Eight and the others climbed up onto the stage the moment it had descended enough to mount, and the rescue party immediately lifted back up to make their daring escape from the weird, weird metro under the sea. Pearl was especially happy to see Cap’n Cuttlefish – so happy in fact, that they broke out into freestyle together as the crew readied to head back to Inkopolis Square. Marina would have loved to join in the celebration, but she could do nothing but sit back, breathe deeply, and try to keep her concentration. She crossed her fingers, tapping her heels impatiently while wishing that they could just get back to base again. The last thing she wanted was for another “surprise” to pop up. Agent 3 getting brainwashed and picking a last-minute fight was more than enough excitement for this rescue mission. It wasn’t the last minute any more though, Marina assured herself. It was the last second, and what could possibly happen in the last second?  
“Um…” Marina wasn’t quite sure what to say, but she felt like she might have tempted the fates a little too much. “Are you guys seeing this?”  
“…” Pearl was shut up immediately too. Although her heart didn’t sink quite as much as Marina’s, Pearl could hardly believe her eyes. “What…is…that?!”  
The platform that Eight and the others had taken out of the Deepsea Metro – a flat piece of metal covered in tankers and radio towers – started to rise up above the ocean’s subtle waves. It didn’t look too dissimilar from an offshore drilling rig before; however, it clearly wasn’t just some oil platform. The further it rose up into the sky, the more that Marina and the squad could see of its submerged body. Yard by yard, hundreds of feet of concrete and machinery lifted up high. As the bulk of this strange structure revealed itself, it struck the heroes with strong feelings of both confusion and wonder. It looked like a gigantic statue of an Inkling or an Octoling, but at the same time it looked entirely different. Smaller eyes, unusual hair, and sharper facial features everywhere but the ears and teeth.  
Cap’n Cuttlefish knew what that this monolithic structure was modeled after no living thing that existed in his time.  
“That form…” he spoke in disbelief. “But they were said to have been destroyed so long ago. It’s…HUMAN!” While the statue was undoubtedly built to resemble a human – an armless, ancient Greek figure – Cuttlefish recognized that it was missing more than just arms. The eyes looked black – not because they were painted that way, but because they were hollowed out and very dimly illuminated. Squinting to get a better look at what secrets the statue’s dark facial cavities might reveal, he made out a writhing, seafoam goo dripping over finished mahogany and shaking, brass machine parts. “Huh? Not that phone gain!”  
The phone spoke loud enough for everyone in the fleet to hear them, projecting the same mechanical, synthetic voice that they’d come to hate. “I am TARTAR, an AI construct created 12,000 years ago by a brilliant professor. My prime directive is to pass humanity's vast knowledge on to the next worthy lifeform. When your kind became self-aware, I hoped that my long wait was finally over. But as I observed your evolution, I WAS DISGUSTED! You wage war over minor genetic deviations. You obsess over trivial fashion choices. And so, I created a new prime directive: Destroy this world and start anew! From the best and brightest test subjects, I created a sludge of supreme DNA. A primordial ooze from which the ultimate lifeform will emerge. Today is the day my vision becomes reality, as I destroy Inkopolis and everyone in it!”  
The mouth of Tartar’s colossal NILS-Statue opened wide, unhinging its jaw in an unnatural way. From its gaping maw, a cannon-like weapon emerged. It was as long and thick as a monument itself. Just when Marina thought that the weapon must be done spilling forth from of the statue’s mouth, more continued to push out. Behind its glistening metal tip, six tubes fed into the cannon’s central chamber. Each bit of piping throbbed with bursting fullness, flush with Tartar’s green-blue slime. She could see the pressure in it’s soft, fluorescent orange feeder tubes mount as the two-story weapon readied itself to fire. As she stared on, Marina could feel the pressure in her own throbbing cannon grow. Despite the danger it posed, something about the massive blaster – anchored in the throat of a human-like face – diminished Marina’s fright and brought her attention back to the massive, swelling problem between her legs. The surprise erection of Tartar’s giant statue had wretched Marina’s attention away from her biological needs for a while, but that time had passed. Now, her pants felt tighter than ever. She brushed her finger past the button of her jeans, knowing that any less delicate of a touch might have ruined the carefully balanced squeeze that the waist of her pants relied on to keep back her aching monster meat.  
“Yo…” Pearl exhaled, still as taken aback by the giant concrete statue as the instance its hair rose from the salty waters below, “What the heck is that?” She gestured at the cannon, looking back to Marina to see her eyes transfixed on it. “’Rina – For real, what is it?”  
Marina extended a shaky hand over to the laptop on the seat next to her. Her whole body was shivering now, as was her voice. Anything – Marina thought – to distract her from the painful swell of her needy cock. The last flame of hope in Marina for a quick and easy rescue had died out already. Now, she just wanted to distract herself in any way possible. Maybe if she focused on the fight ahead of them, she’d be able to power through until they landed. The second that the copter did touch down though, Marina was going to kick Pearl’s little gremlin ass out of the side, shut the cabin doors and their tinted windows, and hope she didn’t drown herself in the cum she needed to desperately to get out. Marina had never gone this long without release before. Not only did she have no idea of how much spunk she might shoot out, she felt like her erection might reach new degrees of length and girth once it came out to breathe. The inconvenient size of its fully tumescent form had always been a bother, and it never seemed satisfied enough to stop growing. Marina’s greatest growth spurts tended to happen when she denied her body for too long.  
“G-gimme a sec…I’ll analyze it r-riiiiight nn-hoooww…” Speaking was turning into a challenge again. She opened up a word processor on her computer as it ran an analysis on the enormous statue in front of them. Typing up her messages and having Pearl relay them felt like the best method of communication that Marina could come up with.  
A couple minutes of frustratingly limited communication later, all while both Tartar’s weapon and Marina’s fuckpole built up to more frightening levels of power, Pearl and the others seemed to have a good picture the threat staring them down. According to the models from Marina’s computer, that statue was absorbing the radiation of the twilight sun and using that energy to power its cannon. Every inch of its surface was like a massive solar panel, and the rays they harvested were funneled into the process of supercharging its multi-story goo-gun. Marina detected enough energy within the statue’s circuits to destroy Inkopolis, and by the looks of it things wouldn’t stop charging until it had enough energy stockpiled to destroy Earth.  
The solution was rather simple: It seemed that all they needed to do to stop Tartar’s giant human head from going nuclear was to cover it in ink. That way, it couldn’t continue building power. If they were lucky, the ink they spray on it might just seep into come circuitry and functionally set its energy harvesting operation back too. Some of Marina’s experimental hyperbombs were being carried by the fleet, and Eight was just the kind of nimble and battle-ready Octoling they needed to detonate them. Off the Hook’s entourage of helicopters could land the suction-cupped hyperbombs close enough to stick to the statue’s body, but the fact that they were only half-finished meant they couldn’t yet be detonated remotely.  
Eight had proven her aim in the Deepsea Metro, so they’d all be relying on her shooter to detonate the bombs like overfilled balloons. Then, once the statue was covered, Pearl would have to put the entire titanic idol out of commission with a fully-charged battle cry. Although amping up Pearl’s voice with her customized Killer Wail – a jumbo-sized speaker that could win whole turf wars when powered by Pearl’s deathly scream – wasn’t the only thing that Marina felt like might be powerful enough to blow a hole through Tartar’s statue, Marina wasn’t about to suggest that she handle the duty of delivering the killing blow. Her cock felt full enough to blow with more than enough power, but there must be news crews on the scene already. Marina put a lot of effort into keeping unsightly eel unknown to paparazzi and out of the public eye. She’d just…hold it in and take care of it when they landed.  
Very. Very. Soon…  
So she hoped.  
Not wanting to waste any time, Marina sent a signal out from her laptop to drop their entire load of hyperbombs onto the statue. The sooner that the bombs were planted across the surface of the statue, the sooner Eight and Pearl could disable and destroy it. Eight would have, by Marina’s count, only about three minutes to slather the solar-panel “skin” of Tartar’s monument in ink, or else the cannon mounted in its mouth would reach maximum charge. She had a hard time believing that Tartar would waste any time after achieving full power. Once that was done, it’d be bye-bye Inkopolis. Having a three-minute timer on events helped put Marina partially at ease. It would be easier to hold her own cannon back knowing that it would only need to be for a few minutes longer.  
Eight got to work the second that the fleet’s supporting copters dropped their bombs. As soon as the first of Marina’s boulder-sized ink-bombs glued itself to the statue’s chest, Eight splatted it with three well-aimed globs of pink from her octoshot. Marina’s hyperbomb absorbed the pigments from Eight’s ink, swelling past the point of bursting as each gooey bullet agitated the explosively tight charge inside. Upon bursting, it left a mark of inked turf as expansive as a garbage truck: Much messier than the explosions Eight had ever seen splat bombs leave. Even Pearl looked down at the mess Marina’s experimental weapons made, wide-eyed and with an open-mouth as she imagined just how much she could dominate a turf war with a pack of those things.  
“Yo, Marina – your bombs are so powerful! They’re all like, BLAM! Just imagine splatting all over some fools with that thing!” With a devilish smile, Pearl turned around to face Marina and mimed the act of having ink splash all over her. She stuck out her small chest and ran her fingers down her waist like beads of fluid rolling down her curves. The silhouette of her enticingly thin frame stood out as she slid her hands down to her hips. “I’m feeling weak already, imagining myself covered in it!”  
Marina was sure that Pearl knew what she was doing. She was clearly taunting her. Pearl taunted Marina back at base, and Marina’s erection had only grown thicker and rowdier since. They could both see it starting to rip through the fabric of her pants, tearing Marina’s bottoms to shreds from the mid-thigh of her left leg. The pulsating, finger-thick veins that adorned the surface of her dick could be seen beyond the window of her torn jeans, throbbing through the many openings and tearing the thread-covered holes wider and wider with each additional throb.  
While Marina strained to keep herself from becoming fully erect, Pearl got brought herself in closer. Her friend’s back was up against the wall, and she had no means of getting away. The restrictive pressure of her growing bulge made it impossible to move her legs any longer. Pearl could see the effect her actions and words were having, so she kept going. Eight seemed to have things covered in the background anyway.  
Pearl let her hand push down against the spongy meat of Marina’s hot slab of cock. She gripped it between her fingers, working its pliable flesh while it was still soft enough to squeeze.  
“You know,” Pearl whispered, right up against Marina’s ear, “maybe it’s time for you to make your second debut soon. My bestie could be an even bigger star than she is now.”  
Marina’s willpower was weakening by the second. As Pearl’s words accelerated the booming growth of her friend’s shaft, the prospects of Marina being able to hold off until landing started to seem like more and more like a pipedream.  
“M-m-maybe soon, Pearlie.” Marina’s entire body shook as she fought to contain the bursting power and boundless sexual energy within her. “S-shouldn’t youuuuhh-”  
Marina stopped her speech abruptly, gasping for air. She could feel her focus trailing off. She could hardly squeeze out five words without feeling the grip of her cock muscles weaken. Both Pearl and Marina noticed that, when she slurred her last word, a fat glob of precum came rushing out. It wetted Marina’s knee, squeezing out of the mesh of her pants in thumb-sized droplets and rolling down her shins. It looked and felt as though she’d held her leg underneath a running faucet. Marina only let her concentration slip for a fraction of a second, but just that instant of weakening her Kegels was enough of a slip to let out a bucket of cock snot.  
“G-Girls?” They both faintly heard Cuttlefish’s shouting voice, calling at them from underneath the deafening whirrs of the copter blades. “Eight’s havin’ some trouble reaching the last few bombs!”  
“Wait, wadd’ya mean trouble?!” Pearl shouted back.  
Confused, Pearl left Marina aching in her chair to look at the fight progressing outside the cabin. By Marina’s model, they only had about 90 seconds left to disable the statue’s sun-absorption ability. Eight seemed to have done alright up to this point as far as Pearl could tell; however, she could see the tides starting to take a turn for the troubling. Tartar’s human-shaped monument had begun rising even higher out of the ocean than before. The extra surface area around the statue’s waistline was covered in barnacles, so the team didn’t have any additional ground they needed to cover. That was about where their luck ended though. Tartar must have caught on to the purpose behind Eight’s paint job and, to counter their plan to cripple his cannon’s power, elevated the inkless face of the statue out of her gun’s effective range. The lines and scaffolding that Pearl and Marina’s team set up around the statue to help Eight climb broke from the violent rumbling of the weapon’s ascent, leaving Eight without any means to swim, jump, or otherwise climb high enough to detonate the remaining five hyperbombs on the face of Tartar’s statue.  
Marina was still sat in the back of the helicopter, breathing heavily and none the wiser to the situation as it was evolving outside. She wanted to call out to Pearl as the extra-short Inkling looked out over the side of the open door. “Pearl, what’s going on?”, she wanted to ask, though he couldn’t muster the strength for it. Things around her vision were going hazy, but that was the least of Marina’s worries. She was sure that, whatever was going on out there, Pearl and the others had it covered. Marina was absolutely, 100% positive that Pearl could figure it out without her help. All Marina needed to do – for herself – was keep her storm under control. She had already played her part in this fight…No need for her to be involved further.  
“’RINA!!! I have an idea!” Pearl’s ear-piercing shout of excitement was the last thing Marina heard before things really got out of hand. “Lend me some ink, girl!”  
The hazy cloud of black around Marina’s eyes flashed white as her eyes flew wide open. The tired Octoling was immediately pulled back into the situation around her when she felt Pearl’s hand rip the last fighting strands of her tearing jeans into poofs of finely-shredded cloth. Marina’s massive erection capitalized right away on the weakened squeeze of its textile prison, bursting to life and blowing the waist of her tight-fitting jeans in two. The ruined fabric around Marina’s legs slipped to the floor as her throbbing, colossal rod awoke to its achingly large potential, drinking in the warmth of her partner’s soft, kneading hands.  
“Yeah – that’s it!” Pearl stressed her neck to look up at the throbbing, basketball-sized glans of Marina’s erection as it drooled out hyper-viscous, transparent seminal fluid. The pools that Marina’s dick drool formed in the bed of the helicopter would have been enough to capture an entire Splat Zone. Now that they were free, her full, gurgling, barrel-sized balls wobbled with the circling movement of the helicopter. “Now this is what I call a slosher!”  
Fluids spilled vigorously out of Marina’s urethra. It gaped and contracted as it squeezed out its thicker-than-ink goo. Marina’s hard-fought battle to keep her focus was entirely invalidated, as now her bounty of precum coated the floor around them in a layer dee enough to cover their ankles.  
“Pearlie,” Marina moaned. “Whhhh-what are you doing?!”  
“I’m solving the problem outside – Duh!”  
Now that Marina’s cock was free, throbbing and leaking just as much as Pearl had expected, the Inkling rushed over to a chest by the wall of weaponry inside of their helicopter. She pulled out a modified pair of splat dualies: Ones that Marina saw Pearl tinkering away at all day while shirking her role in orchestrating Eight’s escape. While Marina toiled away at her computer, denying her needs and building up to the monstrous, backed-up erection that currently up as much space in the cabin as a one-and-a-half Octolings, Pearl had been playing weaponsmith. The dual pistols seemed to have their reservoirs for ink removed. This left them without a source of ammunition for firing, but Pearl seemed to have attached hoses in their stead. Each hose, feeding into either pistol at their tips, connected to a single, wider hose as their tails.  
“Seeing you so backed up gave me a fun idea, Marina. I didn’t think I’d get to use these things on the same day I built ‘em!”  
Without further explanation, Pearl reached above her head and sunk her fingers into the pillowy glans of Marina’s cock. The teal flesh of the Octoling’s head squished around Pearl’s grip.  
“Whoa – it’s really warm today!” Pearl remarked.  
She yanked Marina’s dark-brown shaft down to eye-level. The tension that filled its eighty-something inches of twitching meat made Marina throw her head back. She lost more and more control over the muscles of her gigantic dick. Pearl’s man-handling tugs brought an even thicker rope of precum shooting out of its monstrously swollen urethra. Marina’s sticky cock snot flung out of the copter’s open door almost like a charge of ink flying out the barrel of an E-liter. Pearl had seen Inklings splatted by shots weaker than that – a fact that only got Pearl even more excited. As she struggled to keep Marina’s spring-loaded hyper erection held down, Pearl firmly grasped the hose that connected her dual pistols and looked into the gaping exit of her partner’s goo-loaded cum-tunnel.  
“Guuugh!” Marina gasped, shaken to her core by the firm and sudden insertion of something into her cock. She could feel her urethra being held open by something wide and flexible, almost as thick as her arm.  
Immediately, the tubes and barrels of Pearl’s modified Splat Dualies were flush with the dense, clear precum that welled up from Marina’s bountiful testes. Pearl felt the weapons in her hands vibrate, whirring with the power of all of the sticky ammunition pushing its way up from Marina’s floored cum tanks. She couldn’t keep herself from grinning. The high-capacity ink barrels that she could feel feeding her pistols seemed to be bottomless. Pearl felt like she could fire for hours without needing to reload. Her guns were so overloaded and shaking with power that Pearl felt like a single shot could reach all the way across Moray Towers – further than anything Sheldon had ever sold her could shoot. Totally consumed with ideas of how she could use her amazing new weapons, Pearl thoughtlessly let her fingers depress their hair triggers. One oozing ball of precum burst out of each of her dualies, screeching as they traveled the short distance from the center of the helicopter to the walls. Upon impact, they left two plate-sized stains of splattered precum. The force of impacts shook the entire copter, leaving dents under the landing sites and kicking up a fine mist of Marina’s seminal fluid into the salty air.  
Marina inhaled sharply, still gasping for air as she attempted to wrestle back control. The vacuous hole that Pearl’s accidental shots left in the tube was immediately filled back up by Marina’s productive sex. Whatever ammunition Pearl needed, and whatever purpose she needed it for, Marina’s cock would be an eager provider.  
“W-What’s happening, Pearl?”  
Marina was still reeling from all the sensations assaulting her highly-sensitive package. Her eyes crossed slightly, impairing her vision even further. The sense of touch in her fingers and even her sense of hearing were both starting to dull as well. As her erection absorbed more and more pleasure, Marina’s body rewired more and more sensitivity to its tingling skin and rumbling, fleshy core.   
“You’re doing great, ‘Rina!” Pearl peeked out from the other side of the throbbing, colossal pole in the center of the cabin. “We’re gonna help out Eight and have your second debut!”  
Before her custom dualies exploded in her palms, Pearl rushed to the edge of the copter’s open door. Despite the fact that the statue’s face was over a hundred feet away, she aimed her weapons directly at the bombs that lay unburst on its spotless face. Pearl didn’t account for distance, wind, or elevation when she aimed her shot – she knew from what she’d seen of the accidental misfire in the cabin that the globs rocketing from her custom splat guns would fire straight ahead. All that Pearl was worried about was the recoil. The payload from each burst of precum felt like it might be even more powerful than a missile, so things were about to get messy.  
Like a one-squid army, Pearl rained Marina’s precum down on the face of the NILS-Statue. Even with all of Pearl’s experience firing weapons like this and training her aim to steady even the wildest splatling guns, the power behind Marina’s ammo-supplying rod was overwhelming. Glossy, thick pre spattered across the statue’s face, covering nearly as much surface area in missed shots than would have been coated if Pearl was able to land her “bullets” on the hyper bombs. Through sheer force of numbers, enough blobs of seminal fluid eventually hit their targets. The ink inside of the swelling bombs took on the clear qualities of Marina’s precum, bursting with even more force than the ones Eight had managed to detonate and spreading Marina’s pheromones across the battlefield as a bonus. The walls of the dripping statue were draped heavily in the haze of sweet-smelling musk that rose from Marina’s steamy, seedless goo. While the opaqueness of Eight’s magenta ink kept energizing sunlight from being absorbed by the statue’s chest, back and arm, Marina’s viscous precum scattered enough light to disrupt the statue’s ability to take in the sun’s rays. Even though it was clear, her pre was so dense and reflective that most of the light incident on its sticky surface shone back into the sky. Marina’s cock snot seeped into the wiring in the cracks of the statue as well, gumming up Tartar’s colossal machinery.  
The last of Marina’s hyper bombs burst over the pretty, human-faced statue’s eyes, glazing its last inch of exposed stone in the monstrously hung Octoling’s intoxicating gunk. It was a small consolation to Marina herself, but the rapid ejaculation of all her stored-up precum had lifted some of the crushing pressure in her loins. Her burgeoning, pulsating sack still squeezed up tightly against her inner thighs, but less painfully so. The more of her juice that Pearl fired off, the less bloated and backed-up Marina felt. Although expelling tubs full of gelatinous goo out of her pole left Marina feeling physically relieved of pain, it had only left her more excited.  
Mentally, Marina’s mind was erotically charged and ready to give in to the desires of her overwhelmingly needy cock. It throbbed even more forcefully than before, begging for more stimulus. Marina slipped into a lecherous fugue state, wrapping her slender, delicate arms around her monstrously thick, tree-trunk cock. She tried to jerk herself off, rolling her entire torso up and down the slippery, pre-soaked flesh of her cum cannon, but it wasn’t enough. Marina needed something rougher – something much more stimulating – to climb over the hill that stood between her and an orgasm. Every inch of her six-foot cock twitched with unrestrained energy, suggesting a power brewing within her balls that was magnitudes more intense than the metal-bending force of her violently ejected precum.  
Oblivious to the scene unfolding in the chopper above, and to what that clear fluid that just rained down on his statue was, Commander Tartar fumed from his perch in the eye of his world-ending weapon. The cannon sticking from its open mouth was pressurized with enough primordial goo to fire, but not with enough power behind it to end the “failed civilization” that frustrated him so much. Although his weapon couldn’t destroy the world, it still had at least enough power to spoil the lives of the creatures that spoiled his plans. Commander Tartar might not have been able to hit the great reset button to bring about a world more in-line with his Professor’s vision, but the rogue machine determined that he would at least be able to turn this bit of the disgusting planet into a ground-zero for sanitized society. Aimed squarely at Inkopolis, the tip of Tartar’s cannon started to glow brightly. A swirling vortex of energy circled it as the firing mechanism readied to blast the city’s residents to paste.  
Pearl looked down at the situation progressing outside. Behind her, Marina had completely lost control of herself. It was as if the world around her had completely dissolved away. Pearl still had the presence of mind to see Tartar’s decision to fire on Inkopolis as the dire threat that it was, but Marina was completely unaware of the going’s on outside the immediate range of sensations felt by her throbbing erection. As much as she would have liked to continue teasing and edging her Octoling darling towards the edge, Pearl knew that she was needed. Remembering the plan that Marina had laid out before tumbling into her dissociative state of lust, Pearl signaled the pilot of their helicopter to bring them down in Tartar’s line of fire. As they descended, she dragged her Princess Cannon up to the open cabin door and readied her vocal cords.  
The Princess Cannon was an absolutely massive hunk of metal: Almost as big as a van. Other, unmodified Killer Wail weapons were a lot smaller than hers. Its size alone meant a lot more room for a bigger speaker and bigger power generators, but Pearl’s work didn’t stop there. This was, after all, her prized possession. Extra lights, big, honking exhaust pipes, and a fancy paint job might distract away from the real work that Pearl slaved over, re-hauling its interior and removing the safety limiters from every little piece of circuitry and machinery that she could find on the inside. Pearl’s Princess Cannon was far and away one of the most wicked weapons that had ever touched a turf war. It might not seem that way in most hands, but with Pearl’s deathly scream behind it her Princess Cannon’s blast was mightier than an entire army’s concentrated fire.  
A side-effect of it’s eye-catching paintjob and glowing neon lights was that it, unfortunately, attracted quite a bit of attention. Commander Tartar could see some pint-sized Inkling stand behind it, mouth wide open as she engaged in some last-second vocal exercises. Although Tartar never heard the urban legends about the might of Pearl’s weapon, or of the dynamic volume of her full-powered voice, seeing such a strange object pointed directly at his sludge launcher told him clearly enough that it was a threat that needed to be dealt with.   
Pearl’s eyes shot open as she felt something thick and viscous land in her open mouth. She started to tear up as it triggered her gag reflex and formed an uncomfortable bulge in her throat. Her vocal warm-ups had been stopped in their tracks by whatever had just violated her oral passage, closing up Pearl’s throat in a way that nearly made it impossible to breathe. She still could breathe, just slowly and shallowly. She tried to speak, muttering mixed profanities in a show of frustrated confusion, but not so much as a squeak could penetrate the thick layer of goo that coated the back of her mouth. Tartar shook with glee as he stared on at the discomfort he had caused that impudent little squid. One well-aimed lob of his sanitized goo was all it took, and it seemed as though Pearl’s voice-weapon had been completely disabled. He could see the panic spread across the gremlin sea creature’s face as her eyes darted from her speaker-like weapon to the statue’s loaded cannon. Despite being too far away from his weakling opposition to hear them panic, Pearl’s panicked body language told Commander Tartar that the Princess Cannon wouldn’t be powerful enough to fight back his explosively charged weapon now that her voice was out of commission.  
Muted and unable to call for help from Eight, Agent 3 or Captain Cuttlefish below, Pearl’s knees shook as her body filled with dread. She couldn’t fire back against that stupid-powerful weapon anymore, and the manual fire of her own cannon probably wouldn’t be powerful enough to do anything. It was only marginally more powerful than a stock Killer Wail…nowhere near forceful enough to fight back a weapon of mass destruction. The only person that Pearl could signal for help from was Marina. She was still mindlessly stroking her colossal fuck-sausage in the back seat of the helicopter, smearing her precum all over her chest and arms as it continued to flow freely down her yards-long, aisle-thick shaft.  
All of the pressure that Pearl had helped her relieve was back again. The hyper-productive cum-factories between Marina’s legs kept churning away. In spite of the fact that Marina couldn’t stimulate her erection roughly enough to cum, the taut, veiny twin reservoirs throbbing at the base of her pole filled fuller and fuller. Under normal circumstances, Marina would have blown before her cock throbbed to its fullest size. Regularly draining her balls was just a part of normal maintenance procedure for her. On the rare occasions that she wasn’t able to attend to her needs for extended periods of time – occasions just like the one she found herself in now – it took an entire team of tight-lipped assistants to bring Marina out of her sex-drunk stupor and vacate her hyper-bomb balls. Marina gritted her teeth as beads of sweat rolled down her scrunched brow. The only conscious thoughts running through her mind were the wishes that someone or something would finally lend a hand and get her off. No matter how much precum her fist-wide urethra gurgled out, soaking Marina up to her lap in a gelatinous pile of goo, the aching feeling in her pelvic floor only grew more and more unbearable.  
Pearl could see only see one massive, throbbing way out of the problem that threatened Inkopolis: A way out that would serve the second purpose of satisfying her bestie’s needs, on top of also fulfilling one of Pearl’s long-time desires. She wanted the rest of the world to know Marina’s big secret, and for Marina to be happier not having to hide it.  
Hurriedly, Pearl sloshed towards Marina through the ankle-high pool of precum that was starting to drip out of the copter’s open door. Marina could detect the warmth of Pearl’s body as it approached the sensitive skin of her rod and reflexively reached out to her Inkling friend. Pearl grabbed Marina’s arm, tugging her to her feet and pulling the both of them back to the humming, ready-to-fire Princess Cannon. Marina tripped and stumbled the whole short walk over, fighting to keep the immense weight of her ceiling-smearing cock from toppling to the ground. She was confused as to why she had been pulled up out of her chair, and as to what Pearl reached out to do if not help her jerk off her inhumanly girthy member. In fact, Marina felt almost angry. She was in backed-up agony. She needed Pearl’s help now more than ever before, and for all Marina could tell Pearl was just moving them to another seat on the opposite side of the helicopter. Pearl kept tugging her friend along, closer and closer to the open door where the Princess Cannon was waiting, while Marina agonized over the throbbing, aching flesh between her legs.  
Suddenly, Marina felt a wave of relief wash over her shaft. Tingling pleasure ran through its mass, pulsing back through her torso and returning the feeling to the rest of her body. Her brain, flooded with endorphins, lifted gradually out of its dream-like haze. Marina still felt sleepy and light-headed, but her blurry vision had cleared and she could see the things immediately around her.  
With her renewed consciousness, Marina was made aware of what had just relieved some of the mind-wiping aching from her painfully throbbing cock. Pearl had led her all the way over to the edge of the helicopter, right up against the idling Princess Cannon. The plush underside of Marina’s fluid-filled urethra pressed against the weapon’s vibrating metal exterior, which was nice and warm on account of the whirring engine inside.  
Throat still too clogged to speak, Pearl wordlessly circled behind Marina and started to push her from behind. Pearl grunted cutely as her small hands sunk into the Octoling’s pillowy behind. As Pearl pushed, forcefully sandwiching Marina up against the quaking back-end of the Princess Cannon, Marina finally began to feel an orgasm work up in her shaft. Even though she was still far away from finally blowing, the jiggling soundwaves that the weapon’s purring engine sent through her monstrous meat-pole were just the thing that Marina needed. She grinned from ear to ear, eagerly pushing herself forward to lean more of her tool’s smothering surface-area on the massaging cannon’s back.  
“¬Uh–Up…” Marina could hear Pearl squeak out weakly. Pearl’s hands shifted slightly, gripping the lower shelf of Marina’s overhanging ass and lifting upwards with all her might. Pearl wasn’t strong enough to actually lift Marina up, but Marina could tell what she was trying to do.  
Marina followed Pearl’s instruction to climb atop the shivering frame of the Princess Cannon. Throwing all of her weight onto it intensified the vibrations that resonated through the gaped cavern of her leaking cumvein. Her legs felt weak, but she did her best to keep her balance on the weapon’s awkward footholds. Despite the difficulty of holding on, Marina kept climbing. It felt so good. The closer that Marina got to the business end of the Princess Cannon, the more intense the vibrations became. She felt drawn to it. After finally climbing atop the gigantic, car-sized megaphone, Marina excitedly plopped down on its thick, protruding central cone. She straddled it like a log, letting her balls hang over the end and soak in every delicious, rhythmic vibration that worked its way up to the weapon’s tip. Unknown to her, Marina’s sex eclipsed the Princess Cannon’s entire line of fire. She didn’t care, though. All she did care for was how wonderful it felt. The orgasm brewing inside of her testes built up even quicker, rapidly accumulating tubs full of sperm-laden ink and making her cock twitch wildly in every direction. Her long, pointed tongue lolled out of her mouth as her eyes turned up in her head. The pained expression that painted her face in the back of the copter was long gone, overwritten now by blushing cheeks and a hedonistic smile.  
As the tension within Marina’s gigantic growth continued to mount, Pearl crossed her fingers in the hope that her plan would work. If anyone could do it, she knew it would have to be Marina. The beams of sea green light emanating from Tartar’s weapon bloomed more intensely than at first, and the orange tubes feeding ink into the central barrel bulged out with enough sanitized goo to burst. It was only a matter of moments before the NILS-Statue fired on Inkopolis, blowing their helicopter out of the path of fire and into the ocean below. Marina was perfectly positioned with her balls swaying in front of the Princess Cannon, and her own massive, chocolate, vein-choked cannon pointed straight at the statue’s mouth. Before being fired upon first, Pearl flipped the auto-fire of her massive gun on, sending continuous, wood-cracking pulses of sound and ink straight into Marina’s gigaton sack.  
“HAAAA!” Marina yelped. Her back arched as every muscle in her body locked up.  
The steady vibrations massaging her sex had immediately shot up in intensity tens if not hundreds of magnitudes greater. Crashing waves rocked through the sloshing core of her testes, filling them with greater quantities of cum than she’d ever experienced. The Princess Cannon’s beam entered through Marina’s sack like lotion rubbed vigorously through one’s skin, injecting her balls with more ink than she could process. The weight of her scrotum pulled Marina’s pelvic floor down more heavily on the rumbling cone of the speaker, sending its strengthened vibrations through her cunt and her shaft with a vigor that seemed to increase exponentially. While Marina’s cum factories inflated full of more and more fluid with which to carry out her sperm, bloating to sizes greater than they were ever meant to bloat, the overwhelmed Octoling ran her hands all over her body. She was burning up. Every part of her body felt warm. Marina tore off her shirt, letting her luscious orbs bounce freely. Hotter than any other part of her body – even more so than her burning chest – was her throbbing fuck-stick. The tank-bursting buildup of ink in her balls stimulated her body to produce more and more sperm cells, all of which she could feel ramming and wriggling at the base of her shaft.  
Pearl’s Princess Cannon continued to unload into Marina’s sack, tirelessly stimulating her in a way only a machine could. Her ink-colored cum welled up her cock to marble the waterfall of fluids sputtering out of her hole. Sperm had already managed to find their way out of her gaping cock, but Marina hadn’t cum yet. She could feel the inferno in her core coming to a feverish plateau. The throbbing muscles of her shaft dilated her urethra to allow for the passage of a legendary load. Each of Marina’s moans was higher pitched and longer than the last, building up in volume as her body shook and she threw back her head. As she felt the massive, viscous head of her cum-rope push its way into the first foot of her long and wide cum-tube, she let out one last moan and surrendered her body to its unstoppable orgasm.  
“Mmmmmmhhh!!!”   
A volcanic eruption of deep-green ink, thick with sperm and thrice as fast-traveling as the beam of Pearl’s Princess Cannon, flung out towards the statue’s face. Just in time to combat Marina’s slinging rope of baby-batter, Commander Tartar’s own cannon fired with all its collected solar power. Marina’s fertile rope met with Tartar’s sanitized gunk in mid-air, sending a mix of both heavy, gelatinous ink-analogues raining in every direction. Globs of tartar’s diabolical goo, once touched by even a drop of Marina’s musky jizz, turned far more fertile than sanitary. Marina’s ovum-seeking seed spread throughout the goo, searching for Inkling or Octoling eggs to dig into but ultimately finding none. Marina’s suppressive fire tainted all of material that Tartar had spend ages collecting. Tartar’s army of sanitized Octarians would have, in Marina’s line of fire, instantly become fertilized Octarians.  
While Marina’s mega-stuffed ink tanks sustained her dick’s longest-ever orgasm, she fought her body’s reflex to whip around in writhing delight. She wanted to look down the barrel of her ultimate, unmatched pillar of fuckmeat. She wanted to witness the unrelenting blast of turf-coating ink that poured out as freely and as powerfully as the uncontrollable tides of a flooding river’s Earth-shaping rapids. Orgasms had never felt this good for Marina. This, she felt, was the one time that her cock was really allowed to breathe and the gurgling orbs swinging underneath to properly empty. The pulsating, rope-thick-veins all around her throbbing cock meat surged with the giant life force of her infinitely potent member. Her dick’s contractions and the deafening velocity of her firing cum blasted back hot winds of her intoxicating pheromones – winds that were sweltering to Pearl but felt cool as a winter breeze against Marina’s intensely burning body. While the ocean below was coated in a matte slick of ink-like cum so thick that it could be walked on, steam rose up from the ultra-thick rope of cum that pulled endlessly from the bottomless depths of Marina’s unrestrained, throbbing monster. All aspects of the scene around them were dominated by the products of Marina’s prodigious sex. Clouds of musk and sex-steam accumulated above, the ocean gradually disappeared below under a carpet-bombing of cum spatter, and the precum-painted statue ahead gradually came closer and closer to receiving its final stone-shattering facial.  
Marina’s cock refused to abate, forced to keep cumming and cumming just to keep pace with the amount of ink the Princess Cannon filled her balls with each second. Despite all of her spewing, her sack continued to grow fuller. As they gradually approached sizes that could eclipse their broadcast studio, the vigor of her unyielding ejaculation – the same continuous, unbroken stream that had first rocketed out of her gaped cumvein – reached a level that Tartar’s cannon could no longer fight off. As his weak stream of goo shortened by feet and yards, leaving only inches of space away from being completely snuffed out, a massive, viscous glob of cum worked its way up Marina’s blown-out urethra. It bulged outwards to an even more extreme degree than ever before. Like a cork popping free of a wine bottle, a thick, creamy orb of spunk fatter than Marina’s own head shoved its way past her puffy glans and zoomed straight at the statue. As soon as it made contact, the extra-viscous blob of jism flattened the metal shell of Tartar’s cannon like an aluminum can.  
Her twice-thickened rope crashed through the face of the statue, turning Inkopolis’s greatest threat into a rain of gravel and concrete dust. Its jaw dropped like a million-ton brick into the ocean, torn violently off of the hinges on the artificial face’s cheeks by the eroding might of Marina’s stream. Sealing the fate of Tarter’s scrubbed plans to destroy the city in the most spectacular show of power and destruction that only her unrivaled tool could achieve, Marina’s ultra-dense cum blasted a hole straight through the back of the monument’s head. She skull-fucked it with her colossal and unstoppable column of cream, painting the statue both inside and out.  
“F-F…Fffffffuck!” Marina cursed through gritted teeth. She was starting to lose her vision again, driven to orgasm-induced madness by the cock-stretching release that just wouldn’t stop. “I…can’t stop cumming!”  
Pearl stared on in awe as Marina’s rocketing ink sprayed out for miles beyond the destroyed NILS-statue, covering much of the ocean in her trademark shade of green. Before Pearl could even think to shut the Princess Cannon off and relieve Marina from the endless stream of orgasms that blessed her world-saving sex, the weapon ran out of juice and sputtered to a stop on its own. Ink stopped firing into Marina’s testes as the Princess Cannon laid motionless, shaken only by the vibrations of Marina’s titanic tool as she sputtered out a few final drops. Her urethra was vacuous: Stretched so wide open that it wouldn’t close again even after the stream of cum that tore its walls apart had stopped. Trembling weakly from her body’s record release, Marina slumped over backwards. Her thick tentacle hair hanged down the back of the Princess Cannon’s busted motor while her softened cock hung far lower and with many times more weight in the warm air above Inkopolis’s extra-salty ocean. Marina’s consciousness slowly started to return. She came back from her fugue state, taking in what she’d just let slip out. Covering up something like this would be out of the question.  
“How am I going to explain this on Inkopolis News tomorrow…?”


End file.
